Plan B
by Mynameiszero33
Summary: This occurs after the anime and Yukio has his powers. Satan is angry that his plan was ruined by Yukio and Rin. Now he wants to get back. With the help of an organization called the CORE, enemies of the exorcist he thinks of a new plan, Plan B. Involving Kaede Nagisa who has a deep history with CORE. I'm good at Summaries just read it and see if you like it or not.


Blue flames waved around in a small room, where masked people stood in front of it.

"My lord it is an honor to be of help to you" The man with the white Fox mask said. He bowed down in front of the blue flames and everyone fallowed.

"Yes you should be honored, I normally don't ask for half demons help but your ideas are quite interesting" The blue flame's voice boomed and shook the bones of the masked people. These masked people, all half-demon, all hate exorcist and have only one thing in mind. A mastermind plan, which the great lord of Gehenna is going to help with.

"I'm glad you like my idea. I began 4 years ago but after a slight setback we had to redo all of our research."

"Yes about that slight setback. She is the key of my plan. After all she and I made a deal with each other. She may have the cleverness of a Fox but she'll never escape me."

"Ah we have been looking for her since the day she escaped. It seems as though she has contact with an exorcist though"

The blue flames growled, growing bigger in shape and hotter in temperature.

"Damn exorcists! They ruined my last plan as well. Actually no." There was an eerie laughter. "This is good. Real good. Don't capture the girl just yet. Let her converse with those exorcists. I want to have some fun with my cute favorite half-blooded sons."

"Yes sir. What about the curse though. The mask is crack and missing, she's hidden the other half. I doubt she remembers the promise."

"It's all right, patients boy. I have everything planned. I'll make her remember and I'll make my sons pay for ruining my plans. Just wait a little"

The king's laughter slowly faded away as the blue flames disappeared and the room became dark once again.

I walked out of the dark alley like nothing had happened. My aching bloody fists were stuffed into the pockets of my sweater. Only a couple of passerby's glared at me as I walked the streets. I don't blame them, I guess I do look a little sketchy. My attire, of a black dirty sweater, ripped up jeans, a baseball cap which had my hair stuffed in and a sword on my hip, cried sketchy. I could care less about what people thought of me as long as it didn't involve punching someone in the face. Pain erupted from my side as I walked and breathed. I slid a hand underneath my shirt and touched the wound. Fortunately it wasn't bleeding so much meaning the bullet isn't gorged in my stomach. I'll have to patch up before I die of blood lose. I groaned and decide to take a break and sat on the bus bench. Panting I put pressure on my wound. _Why am I always getting into these situations? _Since I live by myself I tend to do many different jobs. The other day I helped an old farmer harvest their food, in return I got a banging dinner. Then yesterday I took the job of stealing some papers from the town's lawyer. It was really easy, and I was going to get paid six hundred dollars. Of course people are assholes, and my "boss" didn't want to pay. He thought he could kill me, take the papers and kept the six hundred dollars. I smirked only to flinch in pain. Little did he know that when it comes to money and food I will do anything. So I burned the papers and beat him up and his little lackeys. Only to get shot at. If I ever see those bums I swear to god I'm going to beat them up. Now I'm hungry, hurt and broke.

I looked across the street and notice familiar uniforms. Groaning, I banged my head on the side of the glass_. Great exorcists that's all I needed!_ I better get going then if I don't want to get caught. As I walk on the other side of the rode I watched the exorcists carefully. They were around my age. They all looked pretty weak, one kid had a sword on his back, and four-eyes had guns. They stopped at the crossing light and waited for the cars to pass. Oh crap I need to hurry. I continued to walk and watch them, that's when I sensed something strange about the two of them. _Two demons? _I quicken my pace, my sight suddenly went fuzzy and the world started to swirl. I feel to my knees and tired to stop the spinning. I breathed in and out and the dizziness calmed down at bit.

"Hey are you alright?" A voice said, which fallowed with a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch and look at the ground. My hair covered my sweat-covered face.

"Y-yeah this happens all the time." I said, getting up only to stumble on my feet. Strong hands helped me stabilize. The demonic aura was so close to me.

"Are you wounded?" The same voice asked. I panted my eyes skimmed the area. Where's the quickest way home. I saw an alley, which led to the forest, then notice the garbage can next to me. My brain formulating a plan.

"I said I'm fine" I snarled shoving the person away. His hand brushed my face and knocked off my hat. I looked at the group and the glasses boy had his gun pointed at me.

"Is your name Asami Aoi?" the boy asked.

"Maybe it is maybe it's not why do you care." I said, slowly inching to the garbage can. I knew what they wanted. That stupid clown, Mephisto approached me and offered to join the true cross. I said no of course. He must've sent these guys to come and get me.

"We've come to-" Before the boy finished his sentence I flung the crash can at the group.

"I don't care!" I yelled running into the alley. Bullets flew pass me making indents in trashcans. This is the second time I've got shot at. Quickly I took a sharp turn into the woods and jumped on the fire emergency stairs of the building. I jumped up on every level as the voices in the alley got louder. One more level, I jumped and grabbed the roof's edge. My body picked the perfect time to started coughing blood up. I almost slipped but I managed to pull myself up. I panted and whipped the blood off my mouth. There was a grunt and a boy came flying up on the roof., scaring the crap out of me. He had raven blue hair, sharp looking teeth, and pretty blue eyes. I landed on my butt and the boy stepped closer, his hand on the grip of his sword. " Jesus, you scared me."

"Come with us calmly and I won't hurt ya" He said.

" Well it's kind of too late already, I'm injured so, nah"

"Fine, be stubborn. I'll just beat the crap out of you," He said, taking his sword out of his sheath. Suddenly his whole body was engulfed in blues flames.

"Oh my Jesus, you're the son of Satan," I said, pointing at him.

"No shit Sherlock" He said, lunging at me. I screamed and rolled to the side, the sword inches from my face. I can feel the heat on my face.

"Are you trying to capture me or frickin' kill me" I yelled. He grinned and pointed his sword at me. I looked at the roof and notice his gang was coming then I noticed a black appendage flicking to the side. Here's my chance. I laughed.

"Okay Satan's kid, let me teach you a lesson about life. Never show your tail in front of another demon"

I grabbed his tail and yanked it real hard. He yelled in pain and kneeled on the ground.

"Let Nii-san go!" The four-eyes said. I gave him a deadpanned look.

"Nah that's alright" I said, I grabbed the boys wrists and made him put the sword away. He growled as I stood up with his sword in my hands. " Now what should I do with this sword, hmm. Ah I know I'll go home and break yep. Well then goodbye now"

I ran and jumped off the four-story roof and onto the street, I stumbled but quickly got on my feet. I lifted my shirt and notice there was a lot more blood from when I last checked. Quickly I jogged back home with my newfound sword. I can probably sell this to the right person for good money. Once I got to my little house, my senses went crazy. Is there someone in my house? I was tired, dizzy and bleeding out what else should I be expecting? Gently I used the sword to push the door open. I tiptoed inside listening to anything but there was complete silence. My body relaxed, stretching my arms out. _Oh well, it must be from all the lost of the blood. _Kicking off my shoes, I placed the sword on the wall. In front of me was a girl, in the same uniform as the others; She had blonde hair and some weird demon on her shoulder. Before I said anything something crashed on the back of my head, and everything went black.


End file.
